


拉基蒂奇耸耸肩

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Out of Character, 无厘头
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 卢卡收到了一封性诈骗邮件，于是去向伊万求助。





	拉基蒂奇耸耸肩

**Author's Note:**

> 大学AU。沙雕傻白甜无厘头。  
> 和《阿特拉斯耸耸肩》一书无关。

**1**

    卢卡·莫德里奇和伊万·拉基蒂奇不算太亲近。他们曾读同一所高中同一级，但直到高三才有接触。第一次对话是因为：在男卫生间里的两人听到有人讨论拉基蒂奇在最近一次考试中冲到第一是因为作弊。被议论的人耸耸肩表示无所谓，他正忙着解手、总不能晾着那玩意冲上去争论或打架。而刚洗完手的莫德里奇不知从哪得来了动力，冲到那些人面前理不知道直不直、但气却很壮地理论，“喂拉基蒂奇才没有作弊。”

    他们不在一个班，对彼此的升学情况不熟。直到在排队等“性教育普及社”面试、看到同在队伍里的拉基蒂奇时，莫德里奇才意识到，噢，他曾帮忙出气的那个人与他上了同一所大学。原本想着加两个社团会不会忙不过来的他，在看到拉基蒂奇的金色后脑勺后立刻坚定地握紧了手中的报名表。

    后来他发现拉基蒂奇也报了足球社。再后来，他们渐渐熟络，踢完球一起吃饭，相约去图书馆，社团活动时一组。此刻，莫德里奇手里的这台 MacBook Pro，便是他们上个月一起去购买大量女性卫生棉条——是社团活动需要——后得到的，说是店庆当日第一百名顾客的礼物。拉基蒂奇说自己已有一台，便把这一台让给了莫德里奇。

    总之，他们不算非常熟悉，有求于对方时会事先发邮件或在聊天软件上传信息。但现在，从聚餐回来的拉基蒂奇刚走到宿舍门口，就看到莫德里奇抱着银白色的笔记本电脑在他的宿舍门口来回踱步。

   “嗨，伊万。”他没等拉基蒂奇打招呼便焦急地继续，“你有收到吗？”

   指的应该是今早的邮件，关于他们社团要做的“成人用品店测评”专题的策划方案。拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，说当然收到啦。

   “……真的？”

   “真的。”他记得自己还给莫德里奇回了确认邮件，难道还有假？

    莫德里奇瞬间涨红脸，抱着笔记本电脑的双臂突然用力。

    “可不可以……进去说？”

 

* * *

 

**2**

    “……这里面有定时炸弹吗？”拉基蒂奇问。

    一进屋就把电脑随便摔在桌上的莫德里奇眨眼，笃定地说：“有。”

    “不是，卢卡，你今天是怎么回事……”他记得莫德里奇相当冷静理性，对方如此焦急又好笑的模样倒是第一次见。

    莫德里奇打开电脑，触碰金属边框时小心翼翼。拉基蒂奇哭笑不得，“卢卡，它又不带电。”

    “不， MacBook 充电时似乎会漏电。你不是也用着吗，应该也有相同的情况吧？”

    想了想，拉基蒂奇发现似乎是。

    伴随着系统的短促提示音，屏幕即刻被唤醒，密密麻麻的白底黑字映入眼帘。莫德里奇把电脑推到拉基蒂奇面前，“伊万……你自己看。”接着他往后退了一步两步，不敢靠近。

    拉基蒂奇把头凑到屏幕前，开始阅读那些文字：

 

 

 

 

> _发自：dIcKHeAd111_
> 
> _标题：Surprise!_
> 
> _内容：_
> 
> _你好，卢卡·莫德里奇，没猜错的话，lukaisthebest09090310_ _应该是你的邮箱密码。_
> 
> _你可能不知道我是谁，也很好奇为什么会接到这封邮件。实际上，我早已黑进了你的电脑，在你上次看Pornhub_ _的时候，你的前置摄像头已经拍下了你的看片过程，并把这个视频传给了我。所以，你懂我手里有什么东西了吧？_
> 
> _忘了告诉你，我的软件还搜集到了你的 WhatsApp_ _、 Facebook_ _、电邮等的好友列表。你的亲朋好友是谁，他们的联系方式是什么，我都了如指掌了。_
> 
> _好了，你现在肯定想知道，我到底想干些什么？_
> 
> _我做了个双屏幕视频，一面显示你看成人网站时的画面（噢嚯，你知道你当时在做着什么:D_ _！），一面显示你当时正在看的视频画面。_
> 
> _接下来你肯定要问——‘现在我该怎么办？’_
> 
> _嗯哼，能用钱解决的问题都不是问题。我觉得这个小秘密起码得值个3000_ _美元吧？对于如此公道的价格，你可以选择用比特币来支付。_
> 
> _……_

    “是色情诈骗邮件。”拉基蒂奇没读完，就扭头对身后的莫德里奇耸耸肩说，“我没收到过这些邮件，但曾经听说过。不要担心，卢卡，没事的，只是吓人而已，不要上当。”

    莫德里奇歪了下头，皱起眉，“不对，你看这个。”他指着屏幕上的那一串“lukaisthebest09090310”，“这确实是我的邮箱密码。”

    “或许是对方随便猜的？也有可能是你在哪个网站填写的密码被泄露？”拉基蒂奇希望莫德里奇记得起来自己的私人邮箱前缀就是“lukaisthebest0909”，后面加了串“0310”可能是为了提高安全性能。

    ——等下，“0310”怎么这么熟悉？

    ——等下，这不就是他的生日吗？

    “不是，卢卡……”拉基蒂奇指上那一串数字，“你把我的生日写进了密码里吗？”

    _操，竟然忘记了这个。_ 莫德里奇转转眼珠，说：“呃，这么巧吗？那也是我父亲的生日。”

    他看拉基蒂奇不信服地若有所思，摸着下颌向他投来狐疑的目光，赶忙接着说：“伊万，我知道你对这个系统比较熟悉，呃……你有空的时候，能不能帮我看看电脑里有没有装了什么恶性软件……想到这个电脑是免费得来的，我有些害怕。你知道，我们上次看的那个影片……”

    他们上次一起去电影院看了 _Unfriended: Dark Web_ _，_ 影片中男主随便捡来的 MacBook 把他牵进了一段暗网浩劫。当时两人都被吓得不轻，走出放映厅异口同声说要远离网络世界，结果第二天还是 Instagram 更新得欢。

    “好吧。”拉基蒂奇合上电脑，“我今晚会帮你看的。唔，我会让我的计算机系室友帮忙，如果他有时间的话。”

    其实没什么好检查的，那真的只是没有任何把柄的敲诈邮件，而拉基蒂奇只是希望莫德里奇安心一些，才这么说这么做。他能够理解莫德里奇为何如此慌张，毕竟隐私——特别是涉及“性”的隐私——险被泄露给亲朋确实不让人好受。拉基蒂奇摸摸莫德里奇的头发，说：“别担心，卢卡，先回去吧，我会处理的。你什么时候需要拿回电脑呢？”

    “不急，我有旧的电脑用来做作业和工作。有空的话再给我吧。”

    “那，后天踢球的时候？”

    “好。”

    

     在推门离开前，莫德里奇突然回头，问：“所以，伊万，你有收到吗？”

     “敲诈邮件？没有。”

     “不，我指的是……我的……你知道……那个视频。”

    邮件里敲诈者提到的那个——“一面显示你看成人网站时的画面（噢嚯，你知道你当时在做着什么:D！），一面显示你当时正在看的视频画面”。拉基蒂奇当然知道看着成人视频的莫德里奇会做着什么。他的脸突然也红了起来，明明第一次参加性教育普及社社团活动时，都没有这么害羞。

    “当然没有……”

    莫德里奇放下心地呼出一口气，挥挥手说后天再见。

    “卢卡，等等！”拉基蒂奇叫住要离开的人，“有开机密码吗？”

    “‘lukaisthebest09090310’……字母全部小写。”

 

* * *

 

 

**3**

    拉基蒂奇的室友瞅了一眼莫德里奇收到的邮件便趴回床上继续编程，漫不经心地说那绝对是敲诈邮件，他的系里有人就傻乎乎地转了比特币过去，结果收到第二封“Surprise!”——“祝贺你被骗啦！”

    “‘莫德里奇’？兽医学的那个莫德里奇？”

    “是的。经常和我踢球的那一位。”

    “想不到他这样的人也会被这种邮件骗到啊，哈哈。”

    “别这样，要是我收到，也会和他一样不知所措。”

    “好吧，我的错。哎，那伊万你就帮他删除成人网站浏览记录什么的，好让他放心一点。”

   

    晚上十点，同班同学传来简讯，问后天就要交的作业拉基蒂奇是否已完成。没有，但他现在也不为此慌张，在电话里得到莫德里奇的允许后便悠哉地翻起对方的浏览器记录。

    好吧，莫德里奇的恐慌是有理由的。他在得到免费的 MacBook Pro 后却不用它来好好学习，浏览器历史记录里除了私人邮箱网站，剩下的多就是成人网站。

    Pornhub 和 XVIDEOS 的同性频道并不让拉基蒂奇吃惊，莫德里奇早就在社团里坦白自己对任何性别都可以。他也是。拉基蒂奇没有选择一键清除，而是一条一条地删，偶尔打开标题颇具吸引力的网页，在不自觉中观察莫德里奇的癖好，什么“Big Dick”、“Locker Room”、“Masturbation”、“Public Sex”、“Riding”、“Prostate Orgasm”、“Dirty Talk”，还有“Passionate Couple”。

 _拉基蒂奇呀拉基蒂奇，你都二十岁了，成人网站也上得不少，为什么还会因为这些而脸红。_ 他点开名为“Hitting His Prostate”的短片，看了两分钟后便摘下耳机冲进浴室，要不是因为室友还在，他已脱下裤子撸了一把，而不仅仅是用冷水洗一把脸这么简单。

    没想到莫德里奇淡眉大眼、经常一脸纯良无辜的好学生看起成人影片会这么刺激，虽然还不到 Rough Sex 和 BDSM 的地步，但够了，拉基蒂奇觉得够了，这对他这个没有多少经验的人来说刺激够大了。

    他苦苦忍耐下半身冲动，告诉自己“是在为卢卡做好事，是在为卢卡做好事”，继续一一浏览和删除莫德里奇的历史记录，不由自主又点开了新的。 _二十岁嘛，年轻气盛，正常的。_ 拉基蒂奇对自己说。

    半裸的男主们胸贴胸地即将热吻时，屏幕底部的 Dock 栏左端突然蹦出 Safari 的蓝色指南针标志，圆形的右上角有灰色的手机符号。

（考虑到不是所有读者用 macOS，我的描述也不准确，所以上图示范↑）

    拉基蒂奇不管屏幕上舌头快黏在一起的两个男人，习惯地点开 Dock 栏左侧的 Safari 标志，等到页面展开时才想起眼前的这台电脑不属于自己，而刚打开的页面属于正在网上冲浪、 iPhone 与 MacBook 连接了同一帐号的莫德里奇。他心虚地准备关闭页面，在摁下红色的“×”前，该死的网速立刻把页面给完全加载了出来。

    于是，拉基蒂奇看到了自己。确切说，是自己的 Facebook 相册。

    ——莫德里奇竟然在翻他的 Facebook 主页。

    好吧，这意味不了任何，翻同校同学的社交帐号对于大学生来说再平常不过，他也曾去莫德里奇的 Instagram 久驻偷窥过。

    而在拉基蒂奇即将关闭同步的 Safari 页面时，新的页面弹出。

    很好很好，另一端的莫德里奇，怎么被人色情敲诈后还敢顶风作案看成人影片呢？

    经过一夜的观察，拉基蒂奇基本摸清了莫德里奇的口味——说得直白就是性癖。这次的视频的标签栏里仍旧有“Big Dick”、“Public Sex”和“Dirty Talk”，不同的是多了些新的——如“Blond”与“Croatian”。

    结合之前的 Facebook 相册，意识到自己正在莫德里奇的脑海里被进行着什么的拉基蒂奇迅速把浏览器关闭。

 

    十分钟，够打半局 FIFA，洗条内裤，听两三首歌，看一部短小的成人影片。十分钟后， Dock 栏左边的 Safari 标识轻快消失，而拉基蒂奇浪费了过去的这十分钟。他拿过手边的手机，拨通通话记录第一位的莫德里奇，电话响了五声后才被接通。

    “伊万……？”

    “啊，噢。”却是主动拨打电话的拉基蒂奇在发愣。

    “电脑……可以了吗？”

    另一头的人语调奇怪，仿佛正在努力憋着喘气，拉基蒂奇知道这都是因为什么，他几乎能看到莫德里奇鼓着腮帮憋气的模样。

    “没。我……”

    “你……”

    “我”怎么样了？ _我知道你看成人影片前看了我的照片，而你在看成人影片时或许想着我，四舍五入也就是你脑海里有我，你想着我，你喜欢我。_ 如果拉基蒂奇脸皮够厚，在他心里活蹦乱跳的这些声音可以直接冲上声门。然而勇气突然被冲击的现实击碎，拉基蒂奇开口，说：“我……我想和你说晚安。”

 

* * *

 

 

**4**

    对，莫德里奇的 MacBook 里有定时炸弹，拉基蒂奇把它放得远远的，或是在看不到的地方。

    “我让室友帮忙了，”没有，“这下……大概……就……不会出问题了。”

    ——这下没问题，然而之前有。巨大的问题，该死的 macOS，该死的让手机与电脑连接的 Handoff 功能。

    拉基蒂奇递过笔记本电脑，看莫德里奇将它塞进背包隔层，再把背包塞进身后的储物柜。储物柜，更衣室，“Locker Room”，天，他突然想起了前天删除的那些页面。而莫德里奇表现自如，从背包里翻出发带后往额头一套，在拉基蒂奇面前挥着手问怎么发呆了，踢完球要不要一起吃晚饭，就当感谢拉基蒂奇。

    一起吃晚饭，餐厅，餐桌下可以干什么，“Public Sex”， “Blowjob”，拉基蒂奇的脑子被一出接一出的黄色废料堆满，直到莫德里奇扯着他的衣服时才反应过来。

    球总滚到莫德里奇脚下，拉基蒂奇的心思也是。等脑袋勉强被风吹清醒时终场哨响起，正好跑到他身边的队友戳着他的手臂问“你今天到底怎么回事”。远处的莫德里奇正和别人有说有笑地走进更衣室，身旁的人卷起他的发尾逗他笑，这一切拉基蒂奇全都看在眼里，他目光呆滞、停下脚步。

    “Raketa，你喜欢他？”

    “什么？没有，没有……”

    队友提高声音分贝，“哈，你的眼神，你明明就是喜欢他。哈哈，拉基蒂奇终于有喜欢的人了！”

    “你别乱说……！”

   莫德里奇前脚刚踏进更衣室，后脚便被身后的声响拖了回去，好奇的他刚转头便看到拉基蒂奇同他们的队友正在草地上……说是扭打，还不如说是嬉笑打闹。

   “看那边。”被压在身下的队友向右边撇撇头。

   拉基蒂奇抬头，发现莫德里奇正在往这边看来，立刻如触到电的猫一样炸毛跳起。

 

    一顿尴尬的晚饭。晃着的鞋触碰莫德里奇的白色中筒袜，想到成人影片里的桌下调情情节的拉基蒂奇立马收腿，对面的人投来“你讨厌我？”的怀疑目光。在晚饭之前就尴尬过一回——算上骑在别人身上被莫德里奇目睹的话，就是两次。不出意外，拉基蒂奇在淋浴间里遇到了莫德里奇，隔壁正好是不久前被他压在身下的队友。在看到往最远的、唯一一个无人使用的淋浴头走去的拉基蒂奇以后，他抢先一步，识趣地把莫德里奇身旁的位置留给了拉基蒂奇。

    “嗨，卢卡……今天球踢得不错。”拉基蒂奇主动打招呼。

    原本低头专注洗澡的莫德里奇一愣，不知为什么只是揉搓身下两个圆球的功夫，身边的人就换成了拉基蒂奇。埋在两腿间的手拨一拨浓密的白色泡沫，尽量挡住腿根的那玩意，莫德里奇回“你也踢得不错”。其实没有，他还想在晚饭时和拉基蒂奇聊聊对方今天的几次失误。

    他收起刚才哼的雷鬼歌曲，安静、又不情愿地冲洗身上的泡沫。喧闹的淋浴间里只有他们两个无声，除了拉基蒂奇发出的细微呻吟声。莫德里奇偷偷侧目，原来身边的人在揉着那东西，声音不可自控地泄露，可以理解。

    拉基蒂奇的呻吟声在他耳边越来越响，直接把他拉回昨晚看的影片：两个男人在公共淋浴间里互相抚慰，拉基蒂奇的发色、体格、尺寸和其中一人的差不多。后来较矮小的人抓着白色的水管撅起臀部，较高的人从他的身后……

    “卢卡？”

    从白日幻想中醒来的莫德里奇甩甩头，头发上的水溅到拉基蒂奇身子上。等等，怎么趁他发呆的一瞬间，拉基蒂奇就靠得那么近了。他看拉基蒂奇如影片中的矮小男人一般，手伸向白色的水管，然后……只是拉动把手关水。

    轻拍莫德里奇结实的背部，拉基蒂奇说：“你的身体都被烫红了。呃，我洗好了，在更衣室……在更衣室等你。”

   

    于是，他们的晚饭就这样尴尬了。

    莫德里奇不太懂。他们多次共同用餐，也在餐桌下不小心有过脚踝相碰，如果桌子太小的话，或许还会小腿碰小腿、膝盖碰膝盖，怎么拉基蒂奇今天就这么敏感，只是鞋头滑过他的袜子边缘就能紧张地缩成了一团。

    “伊万，讨厌我了吗？”等端来沙拉的侍者离开，无法继续忍耐的莫德里奇直接问。

    “没有。”刚拿起餐具的拉基蒂奇把手中的钢叉放下。

     —— _怎么会讨厌你。要讨厌的也该是不小心窥探到你的隐私的自己。_

直到看到莫德里奇点头，他才重新拿起手下的叉子。

 

* * *

 

 

**5**

    Big dick.

    不知道自己的算不算，但莫德里奇的一定是，“Big Dick”。

    拉基蒂奇是怎么知道的？因为莫德里奇的那东西就正在他的脑袋后，随着主人的尖叫与呐喊，偶尔隔着休闲裤压上他的头发。

    

    那天在莫德里奇的宿舍门口分别前，要回屋的人扯扯拉基蒂奇的背包背带，问：“你想去看周末的音乐节吗，伊万？”

    拉基蒂奇俯视。当然，他太想了，只是一直找不到陪同的人，又担心独自一人会在音乐节的狂欢气氛中显得尴尬。于是他答应了莫德里奇的邀请，在周六下午和对方一同跑到郊外参加音乐节。

    他期待一份草地中的青葱告白——虽然不知道自己为什么会期待——或是泛上颧骨的红晕。但莫德里奇什么都没做，在水泄不通的人群中努力踮脚，他真的是为了音乐而来音乐节的。那一头长发在拉基蒂奇视野边缘跟随踮脚一上一下地动，晃得他眼花。他拍拍莫德里奇的肩，问对方要不要坐到肩上来。

    莫德里奇说了“谢谢”后便毫不客气，手脚灵活地爬上拉基蒂奇的背与肩，跟唱时格外欢脱，忘却自己正坐在他人肩上的事实。

    被压在下方的拉基蒂奇寻思，他和莫德里奇，到底哪个才是暗恋对方的那一个。该害羞的应该是对方，而实际脸红的却是他。对方毫不害臊地放任双腿间的小东西——不，大东西——抵在他的头颅后，甚至在等下一组音乐人登场的间隙玩起拉基蒂奇的头发。

    当日的演出步入尾声时，精力耗尽的莫德里奇终于安静了下来，趴在拉基蒂奇的头上，说：“他的现场比我想象的要糟糕很多。”指的是正在台上鬼哭狼嚎的当日压轴嘉宾。

    拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，“之前我看过他的演出，一直都很差劲。典型的录音室歌手。”

    “噢。一个人看的吗？”莫德里奇错抓重点，低头看拉基蒂奇的鼻梁。

    “当然是……和别人。”

    “是女生？”

    “……男孩。”

    “好吧。”莫德里奇耸肩。

 

    次日还有演出要看，是拉基蒂奇喜欢的歌手。担心莫德里奇睡帐篷不舒服的他原计划第二天早上再赶来，但莫德里奇说好久没睡帐篷了、就当一次有趣的体验——拉基蒂奇怀疑对方其实是想和自己共度一夜——最后两人钻进了同一顶帐篷。

    莫德里奇的浏览器记录里没有打上“Tent”标签的影片，但拉基蒂奇曾随机到过什么“Caught Fucking Hard in Tent Camping”与什么“Quicky in the Tent”。夜深时分，裹在睡袋里的他翻了几个身，怎么也睡不安稳，脑内都是与帐篷和野营有关的情色之梦，橙色篝火映照的肉体，最后一道保密防关似的堵在嘴前的手掌，然而未拉紧的帐篷由缝隙将一切景致呈现给路过的人。

    凌晨醒来，拉基蒂奇发现自己要命地硬了。在郊外，在音乐节场地，在无数的帐篷之中，他另立起一顶小帐篷。

    无论他多么敢于舍弃颜面，也无法做到在熟睡的莫德里奇对面自渎。而跑到外面去在天地间打一发？更是荒谬。不仅冷，外面还有凌晨一两点兴致尚未消退的人在交谈、走动。

    二十年来头一次这么憋屈，有冲动却不能释放。拉基蒂奇钻出睡袋，盘腿面对莫德里奇，边盯着对方熟睡的脸庞、边深呼吸，等待着身下的肿胀逐渐变瘪。

    ——某种意义上，他对着莫德里奇在进行自渎。

    鼓起重变平坦。拉基蒂奇对着暧昧的裆部重重吐了一口气。 _终于可以睡觉了。接下来就不要再梦到那些了，拜托，拜托。为什么和莫德里奇在一起时，脑子总忍不住变得奇奇怪怪？_ 他抬头，在准备钻进温暖的睡袋前，却发现另一只睡袋里的莫德里奇已经醒来。

    不得不说，睡袋形态的莫德里奇是可爱的。短短的身体被塞进睡袋中，明显的肌肉线条被睡袋包裹得圆滑，惟有五官与几缕头发暴露在外，两只大眼一眨一眨。但此刻拉基蒂奇无暇顾及莫德里奇可不可爱。他半夜莫名其妙地盘腿坐在对方的对面，脸上满是诡异的惬意，莫德里奇接下来准会问“伊万，怎么了吗？”怎么了吗？被你弄得脑中都是黄色想法。

    “伊万，怎么了吗？”莫德里奇果然这么问。他拉开睡袋，打开吊在帐篷顶的小灯，伸手抚摸拉基蒂奇的膝盖，“做噩梦了吗？”

    该是美梦的春梦在当下语境中无疑是噩梦。拉基蒂奇点头，接着解释他为什么正在盘腿坐，“听说冥想有用。”如果在搭在郊外的帐篷里凌晨冥想不奇怪的话。

    莫德里奇扒开睡袋，说他去要杯水，附近有二十四小时营业的酒水车。

    拉基蒂奇拉住他的衣袖，“呃，卢卡，不用了，我感觉好多了。”

    “真的吗？”准备钻出帐篷的莫德里奇被扯回来。

    “嗯，有你在就好了。”

_——等一下，刚才自己说了什么？“有你在就好了”？！为什么这么暧昧？_

 外面刮起风，帐篷晃动，悬挂在顶的灯做钟摆运动，橘黄的光一下来到拉基蒂奇脸上，一下晃到莫德里奇那边，催促他们其中的一人快快说话打破沉默。

    “我的意思是……”拉基蒂奇第一个举手发言，“……你像个大哥哥一样，让我感到很安全。”自己却觉得越描越黑。

 

    最后莫德里奇先钻回了睡袋。

    “卢卡，晚安。”半个身子留在睡袋外的拉基蒂奇说，然后伸手熄灭头顶的灯。

    “晚安。”

    拉上睡袋拉链后身子侧翻，拉基蒂奇决定要背对莫德里奇睡觉。但心中突然涌起一股冲动，催促他转过身子正对莫德里奇。

    于是，四目交接。

    他们尴尬地同时翻身，背对背。

 

* * *

 

 

**6**

    室友敏锐察觉到拉基蒂奇的变化，一看到刚踏入宿舍的他便问：“伊万你这几天怎么总一脸愁容？最近学习还好的吧？”

    拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，“只是最近睡不好，没事。谢谢关心。”

 

    那次音乐节结束后两人未再私下见面，莫德里奇不再踢球后约拉基蒂奇一同吃晚饭，通讯来往也只有学校邮箱间的社团事务交流，私人邮箱里的最新一封还是音乐节开始前两天的“我们音乐节的行程:D”。

    多日未私下见面，一见面就要做令人害臊的事：社团的新专题“成人用品店测评”的前期工作是社团成员走访、调查市内的成人用品店。社长看在拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇关系颇好的份上，将二人分为了一组，负责同一个区。

    拉基蒂奇在拐角拍拍胸脯重振勇气，朝不远处的莫德里奇走去。

   “嗨，伊万。”莫德里奇看到了他，“吃过午饭了吗？”

   “嗨，我在附近吃过了。”

   “那我们直接开始吧？”

   

    _拉基蒂奇，你都二十岁了，为什么还要为此害羞。_ 拉基蒂奇在脑内质问自己。

    他们走访到列表上的最后一家商店时，天色已暗，时针已走过六点。饿着肚子的拉基蒂奇想要吃晚饭，计划叫上莫德里奇，却因羞于开口所以迟迟未有动作。而和店主聊熟了的莫德里奇说要再了解更多这家店的概念，留拉基蒂奇一人在店里“随便看看等我吧，可以吗？”

    在床事上比较“循规蹈矩”的拉基蒂奇对陈列架上各式各样的古怪道具不感兴趣，只顾思考着邀请莫德里奇共进晚餐的话该怎么说。他在店里低头乱走，额头忽然撞上货架，抬头一看，眼前是一排五颜六色的柱状物。

    _都二十岁了，为什么还要为此害羞？！_ 拉基蒂奇再问脸颊越来越红的自己。

    莫德里奇恰好在此时结束了采访，带着不怀好意的笑走到拉基蒂奇身边。

    “你想要这个吗，伊万？”

    _拉基蒂奇，你不要再害羞了。_ 拉基蒂奇瞬间口吃，词不连贯地答：“我……我不用这个。”

    “噢，但我用。嗯……这家店里的都偏大，对新手不是很友好，这点我要写进去。”莫德里奇随意拿起肉色的一根，“这个太大了。”

    拉基蒂奇瞟了一眼，“我以为你喜欢这样的。”他记得莫德里奇观看的那些影片里多为这种尺寸，“你知道……我在帮你清除电脑里的……恶性的东西时……看到过。”

    “是，我喜欢看这样的，视觉刺激。但看、和自己亲身做是不一样的，我对喜欢的人的尺寸没有太多的要求。”

    拉基蒂奇感觉所有的血液都在往下半身的某一处涌去。

    “脸为什么突然这么红？”莫德里奇拉起拉基蒂奇卫衣后的连帽，套上他的头，“伊万，走了，一起去吃饭。”

 

    _拉基蒂奇，你可不能再害羞了。_ 走在莫德里奇身后的拉基蒂奇对自己说。他耸耸肩，不就是个告白嘛，不就是个告白嘛。

    “卢卡……”

    前面的莫德里奇停下脚步，“嗯？”

    “我……”

    “你？……”

    “我们……”

    “我们？……”

    “……我们也可以……成为‘Passionate Couple’。”

 

* * *

 

 

**7**

     拉基蒂奇应该立刻转身离开。刚转了半边的身子却再转回来。他挠着头发，问站在宿舍门前的莫德里奇：“卢卡，如果你现在就想要我 passionate 的话……也可以。”

    “Passionate Couple”容易做。“Big Dick”他（或许）有。“Riding”大概要靠莫德里奇。“Prostate Orgasm”要靠二人共同努力。其它的，“Public Sex”和“Dirty Talk”，就让还没多少经验的拉基蒂奇再准备准备。

    “其实，我想从接吻开始。”莫德里奇回答。

 _好吧，卢卡，尽管你的浏览器里都是那些火热的东西，但谈起恋爱时，你还是个淡眉大眼的纯情男孩嘛。_ 拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，说他也是这么想的，然后弯腰拥抱莫德里奇，亲吻他未来的热情男孩。


End file.
